


Zero to Hero

by sadpendragon



Series: Trans Merlin AU [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Episode: s01e01 Dragon's Call, Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: Merlin's first day in Camelot is hard, but sunlight soon shines his way.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Trans Merlin AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584916
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63
Collections: Merlin Rarepair Hub





	Zero to Hero

Merlin spit out a chunk of tomato and tried breathing in slowly. The positions the stocks put him in was hurting his back and shoulders. At least it seemed his throwing audience got tired of him and left. When he sensed someone approach, he heaved a sigh of relief and looked up—thinking it might be a guard coming to free him. It wasn’t a guard, but it was a sight far more pleasing to the eyes. A pretty girl, with golden skin and tiny flowers arranged in her dark brown hair. She smiled at him and it reminded him of his mother, a kind smile with bright eyes; finally something comforting in Camelot.

“I’m Guinevere,” the girl said, “but most people call me Gwen. I’m the lady Morgana’s maid.”

“Right, I’m Merlin.” He smiled up at her and tried stretching his hand as far as he could to give a semblance of a handshake. “Although, most people just call me idiot.”

Gwen’s whole body seem to protest at that last word as she shook her head. “No, no! I saw what you did. It was so brave.”

Gaius didn’t seem to think it was bravery. Merlin chuckled. “It was stupid.”

“Well, I’m glad Arthur cut it short. You weren’t going to beat him.”

He frowned and snorted. “Oh, I can beat him.”

Merlin may not look like much, but if he was able to use his magic freely, Arthur wouldn’t stand a chance. Boys would think twice before bullying him again.

“You think?” Gwen said skeptically, “Because you don’t really look like one of those big muscle-y fellows.”

Like he needed a reminder… “Thanks.”

It’s not that Merlin wanted to be a brute, but any reminder of his lack of masculinity was a sting he felt deep in his chest. And he didn’t like to be reminded of his chest.

“Oh, no, I’m sure you’re stronger than you look,” she made a twisting face, “It’s just that… Arthur’s one of those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men and well…”

Gwen looked reproachful and he almost took pity on her. It’s not like she meant any ill intent… But the way she awkwardly fumbled for the right words made Merlin smile internally. It was cute.

“What?” he pushed her to finish her sentence.

“You don’t look like that…”

 _Tell me about it,_ Merlin thought. Gwen twisted her fingers and looked like she was dreading for his reaction. He decided to finally take pity on her.

Leaning his head towards her in a conspiratorial manner, he whispered, “I’m in disguise.”

Gwen chuckled and he was glad to see her smile again.

“Well, it was great you stood up to him, no man ever does.”

Those words were music to his ears. To think she would never know how affirming that sentence was to him. No man stood up to Arthur, _but Merlin had_. He wasn’t a rough, tough guy, as she had described earlier, but she saw him as a man she valued above that. It reminded him of his mom, always telling him he was the bravest man she’d ever known.

“You really think so?”

She nodded. “Arthur’s a bully. “Everyone thought you were really brave. I thought you were a real hero.”

Merlin smiled, his body was hurting but he was slowly forgetting the pain. Gwen seemed to be a real painkiller. Sadly, their conversation had to be cut short, as Merlin’s audience appeared to have come back, freshly stocked on rotten fruit and vegetables.

“Um sorry Gwen, my _fans_ are waiting.” 

The girl waved at him and giggled as she scurried away. Merlin found himself dreading the next round less, his thoughts more focused on hoping Gwen would be his friend. His first day had already started as a mess, and he felt he needed a _Will_ in this town. He spared a little thought to his friend back home while he looked at the retreating figure of the lovely golden girl, before the first tomato hit him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a copypasta again, but I wanted to write my babies meeting for this series. More exciting things are in the works I promise.


End file.
